


Whiskey mess

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Kissing, Licking, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Touching, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinking with a friend becomes so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey mess

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pair of Judgmental Seb memes by my best bisch

Sebastian looked at me over the top of my glass. I smiled behind it then took a drink. He set his beer on the bar top then leaned on his elbow, leaning in so he could hear me above the noise of the bar. I bit my lip at the first tickle of his breath against my ear. I had to keep my cool, despite this luscious piece of man hitting all my triggers like a fucking whack-a-mole.  
“I said ‘Can I take you home and drink whiskey out of your cleavage’.”  
I choked on my drink, setting the glass down quickly. “Seb!”  
He leaned back, grinning like the fucker he was. His tongue pressed to his teeth. I didn’t miss his eyes flicking to my generous cleavage. He raised his eyebrow, waiting for my answer. We flirted like mad and took liberties with each other’s person. You know, grabbing each other’s ass or smacking it. He’d grab my tits on occasion. But I never thought we’d actually do anything sexual. Well, together. I did sexual things to myself and thought of him. What do you expect when your best friend is Sebastian fucking Stan?  
I looked him square in the eyes. “Yes.” His cock sure grin faltered a bit. I finished my drink and grabbed my purse. “Let’s go.” I could tell he hadn’t expected me to say yes but then he grabbed my hand and we were off, weaving our way through the bar and the dance floor.  
The cool fresh air felt so good that I stopped and closed my eyes, enjoying it and the comfortable night for a moment. He slipped his arms around me and pressed his lips to my neck. “Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?” I couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled out of me. “Tu esti mai frumos decat orice floare.”  
I sighed and leaned against him. “You know it’s not fair when you speak Romanian.”  
“Oh please, you understand more than you let me know.”  
I grinned. “That’s true. But I meant it’s insanely sexy.” It was his turn to grin. I felt it against my neck. We walked a few blocks then took a cab the rest of the way back. His lips never stopped on my neck and ear and he played with my hair constantly.  
“Your hair always smells so wonderful. You have no idea how hard it is not to shove my face in it and take a deep breath.” The cab stopped and he escorted me up to his apartment with his fingertips at the small of my back. “I didn’t think you’d say yes, ya know.”  
“Oh I know.” I dropped my purse and kicked off my shoes because I’d been here too many times to count. Hell, I’d even crashed on his sofa while my building was being fumigated.  
“But I’m so glad you did.” His hands were in my hair and his lips were on mine before I knew it. He tasted like I’d imagined and I kissed back with everything in me. His hands were on my shirt and tugging it over my head.  
“Hey, hey, slow down. I thought you were drinking whiskey first.”  
“I am. I know how much you like this shirt and I didn’t want to get booze all over it.” He smiled. See I’m a gentleman. I’m not trying to get you out of your clothes. Liar. I lifted my arms and he pulled the shirt up, tossing it god knows where. His lips were on my neck again. Then his teeth scraped my collarbone. I groaned. His hands fell to my hips and pulled our lower bodies together. I groaned again at the brush of his growing cock against my center.  
His fingertips skimmed up my sides. I closed my eyes. This was everything I’d imagined. “Seb?”  
“Yea?”  
“Bite me.”  
He laughed and looked at me. “What?”  
“Bite me. Hard. I need to know I’m not black out drunk in my bed, getting off right now.”  
He barked out another laugh. His smile didn’t fade. “You’re serious.”  
“You bet your ass. Now bite.” He shook his head. His arm clamped on my waist and he grabbed a handful of my hair right at my skull. I gasped at the flash of pain and the wave of desire that swamped me. He bit my neck right above my pulse. “Oh fuck!”  
He released my hair and turned my face to his, his thumb resting on my chin. “Did I hurt you?”  
I blinked my eyes a few times. “Yes.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Shut up.” I grabbed a handful of his hair and crashed our mouths together. He walked me back a few steps to the sofa and fell unceremoniously onto it. He grunted as he pushed himself against me between my legs. I braced one foot on the cushion and one on the floor and pushed against him.  
He broke the kiss and looked at me. “Whiskey first...” I lay on the sofa looking at the ceiling. Was this really happening? He returned with a bottle of whiskey. “Bra off unless you want to go home without one.” I took too long to take it off so he poured the whiskey on my chest. I sucked in a breath as it trickled between my tits. Some escaped down my belly.  
“You better drink up before it all escapes.”  
He laughed, his eyes twinkling. He moved up onto his knees and pressed his lips to the amber liquid between my tits. I laughed loudly at the slurping noise he made as he sucked it up. He pressed his palms to my nipples, teasing small circles against them. I sighed, reveling in the feel of his lips and tongue cleaning up the whiskey from my skin. He ducked his head as he followed the trail it had made down my belly.  
I leaned back as he moved lower, pressing open mouth kisses where he sucked up the liquid. There was something erotic about watching him move slowly lower as he placed those kisses down my belly. He paused at the waistband of my jeans. “It seems to have gone into hiding.” He looked up at me.  
I bit my bottom lip. “Then maybe you should go find it.”  
He grinned then popped my button free and lowered the zipper enough that he could tug my jeans off. There was a small wet crescent at the waistband of my panties. He sucked it, dipping his tongue between the fabric and my skin. “I think I got it all.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Oh wait…what’s this?” His fingers pressed against a wet spot on my crotch. “That’s some tricky whiskey.”  
I covered my face, embarrassed but god knows why. “That’s not whiskey.”  
“It’s not?” I shook my head. “Then…” He pressed against it more firmly, seeking out my clit. “Are you wet for me?” I nodded, biting my lip behind my hands. “I want you to look at me and sat it.”  
“Oh, Seb, you’re killing me.”  
“Say it, doll.”  
I gasped. Warmth spread through me. I dropped my hands and looked him square in the face like I’d done in the bar. “I’m wet for you.” He grinned. “It’s no fair you working me up like this and sitting there just fine.”  
“Who says I’m not worked up?”  
“Well you’re acting just fine.”  
“Do you want to lick and kiss all over me too?”  
“As a matter of fact, yes.” I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like a child. He laughed and sat up. I watched him pull his shirt off and toss it. He opened the whiskey bottle then up ended it over his head. I screamed and sat up. “Sebastian!”  
He tossed the empty bottle onto the floor. It landed hollowly but didn’t break. “Now lick me clean, you dirty girl.” I laughed then tackled him onto his back. I grabbed handfuls of his hair loosely as I licked his face and ears and neck, avoiding his mouth. His parted lips followed me, waiting eagerly for me to get to them. I took my time licking the whiskey off his chin and around his mouth before I licked his lips. His hands skimmed up my back, stopping to unclasp my bra.  
Sebastian surprised me by sucking my tongue into his mouth and drawing me into a kiss. His hips lifted underneath me. The ridge of his cock pushed against his jeans. I wriggled against his groin, his denim and zipper rubbing against me through the thin silky fabric of my panties. I sighed against his mouth, knowing that what was under that zipper was mine tonight. Finally.  
I licked down his throat and the trails down his collarbones. He sighed so deeply I thought it came from his feet. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching me work my way lower, just as I had done with him. The waistband of his jeans was dark.  
“You’re a mess, babe.” I smiled up at him as I popped the button of his jeans. He bit his bottom lip then rolled it slowly between his teeth. I made a sound halfway between a moan and groan and he grinned. He shifted underneath me to get my attention back on his cock. I pulled the zipper down and grabbed the sides of his jeans and the boxers with them. “This all has to go. It’s soaked and in the way.”  
“By all means, baby.” I tugged them down and he lifted his ass so I could. I cried out then laughed when his cock sprung up and smacked the side of my face. He barked out a laugh too then rubbed his face. “Sorry about that.” I pulled the jeans down the rest of the way and tossed them like he’d down mine. I resumed my open mouth kisses, licking and sucking the whiskey from his iliac furrow.  
“I think you’ve gotten some on your dick.” I stroked him slowly. There was no whiskey on him but I held him upright at the base of his cock and sucked the head between my lips. He hissed but watched me intently. His mouth opened more the lower I went until my lips met my hand.  
“Christ, I always thought you could do amazing things with those lips…” He dropped back onto the couch and covered his face. His hips lifted as I came down, twisting my hand up to meet my mouth. My free hand reached between his legs to massage his balls. “St-stop or I’m gonna cum.”  
I pulled back, licking my lips then the tip like a lollipop. “That is the idea, Seb.”  
He grinned down at me. “Well, yes, but…” I shouted in surprise when he sprang up and pushed me against the back of the couch. He nudged my knees open wider. He leaned over me, his mouth resting against my ear. His hand held my throat. His strong fingers pushed my panties to the side. “I’d much rather cum this way.” The head of his cock brushed against me then he shifted his hips and filled me.  
His angle was perfect, pushing his cock against my sweet spot. Before I knew, it was groaning and cumming, gasping his name. His hand at my throat leaned me back so he could kiss me. His free arm wound round my belly and held me tightly against him. I reached back to dig my fingers into his hip, pushing my hips back to meet his as I rode his rapid thrusts.  
My clit throbbed the moment I touched it. It didn’t take much to throw me into a second orgasm. His teeth scraped my cheek and he began to speak in Romanian, breathless and from what I could understand filthy. He touched his teeth as he squeezed me harder, his hips freezing. His cock pulsed inside me with his release.  
He turned my head a bit more to look into my eyes. “I can’t go back to just friends.”  
“I’m good with that.” He didn’t let my eyes go until he kissed me. With his arms around me, he laid down on the couch. His palms caressed up and down my body. He paused long enough to grab the blanket from the back of the couch and throw it over us. I felt his lips against my temple before I finally fell asleep in the arms of my best friend and now lover.


End file.
